Saskatchewan Highway 1
Highway 1 is Saskatchewan's portion of the Trans-Canada Highway's main route. It goes from the Alberta border in the west to the Manitoba border in the east and is approximately 651km long. Route Details Highway 1 in Saskatchewan is at least four lanes throughout its entire 651km journey through the prairies. Alberta to Swift Current Highway 1 starts at the Alberta-Saskatchewan border near Walsh, Alberta, where it continues west as Alberta Highway 1. From the border, Highway 1 goes east to a junction with Highway 21 8km north of Maple Creek. It then continues east through a junction with Highway 614 in Piapot, Highway 633 in Tompkins, Highways 37 and Highway 631 in Gull Lake, and past the town of Webb to a junction with Highways 630 and 32 just west of Swift Current. The highway then goes east into the city. Swift Current to Moose Jaw Once in the city of Swift Current, Highway 1 goes northeast to a junction with Highway 4. It then continues northeast out of the city. Once out of Swift Current, Highway 1 goes northeast through Waldeck and Herbert to Morse, where it starts travelling generally eastward. Between Swift Current and Morse, the highway goes through junctions with Highways 738, 612, and 644. Just east of Morse, Highway 19 merges onto Highway 1 from the south, and the two highways then share a common alignment east to Chaplin, where Highway 19 diverges north. From here, Highway 1 goes east to a junction with Highway 627 in Parkbeg. Highway 1 then proceeds east past Mortlach and through a junction with Highway 643 to Caronport. From Caronport, it is just a short drive to the city of Moose Jaw, and a junction with Highway 2. Moose Jaw to Regina Just east of Moose Jaw, Highway 1 reaches a partial cloverleaf interchange with Highway 39 and Highway 301. Continuing east, Highway 1 reaches a junction with Highway 642 at Belle Plaine. It then proceeds east to a junction with Highway 641 just south of Pense. From here, Highway 1 travels a short distance to the city of Regina. City of Regina Highway 1 becomes a freeway as it enters the city of Regina. It goes due east to a cloverleaf interchange with Highway 6, which leads to downtown Regina. Highway 1 then goes northeast through a partially rural area to a junction with Highway 33. Just north of said junction, Highay 1 takes the exit off the freeway, and starts east down Victoria Avenue. It then loses the Victoria Ave. designation as it goes east out of the city. Regina to Manitoba Highway 1 goes east out of the city of Regina to a junction with Highway 48 in White City. It then goes northeast to a junction with Highway 46 and Highway 10 in Balgonie. Highway 1 then travels east-northeast through Mclean to a junction with Highway 35, which leads to Qu'Appelle. Highway 1 then goes east to the town of Indian Head, and a junction with Highway 56 and Highway 619. The settlement of Sintaluta is located southeast of Indian Head, and so is the town of Wolsely, where there is a junction with Highway 617. East of Wolsely, Highway 47 merges onto Highway 1 from the south. The two highways then travel east to a junction with Highway 616 in Grenfell, where Highway 47 diverges north. From Grenfell, Highway 1 travels southeast to a junction with Highway 605 in Broadview. Just east of Broadview is a junction with Highway 201. There is also a junction with Highway 9 in Whitewood southeast of the Highway 201 junction. From Whitewood, Highway 1 travels southeast to a junction with Highway 601 in Wapella. It then continues southeast to a junction with Highway 8 and Highway 709 in Moosomin. Southeast some more, Highway 1 reaches a junction with Highway 600 in Fleming. From here, it is just a short drive southeast to the Saskatchewan-Manitoba border, where the highway continues east as Manitoba Highway 1. Category:Trans-Canada Highway Category:Provincial Highways of SK Category:highways with freeway sections